Genji Monogatari
by Kaira themes
Summary: [Katou x Kira x Setsuna] Katou needs to write an essay on a book he doesn't quite understand. [Rated for language]


This is a fanfic written for the 30threesomes community on Livejournal, where I have claimed Kira/Katou/Setsuna. It's written for the theme "Fool".

I do not own Angel Sanctuary, it is the brain child of Kaori Yuki.

* * *

Katou had always hated school. Especially the part where he was expected to work. He stuck with it, however, despite the fact that he could drop out, for two reasons. One, this way he could stay close to Kira, who he had always idolized, and later found himself to be falling for the other boy. Two, he wanted to be a cop when he grew up.

Ever since he was a child, and a cop had saved him from being hit by a car, had Katou wanted to be a police officer. Even after he got into drugs and illegal activities, his ardour had never disappeared, just kind of stayed hidden. If fact, it increased, because he thought that if he became a cop, he might be able to help improve things for people who lived in poverty.

He kept his grades just barely high enough so that he could continue hopefully get the job he desired, and only showed up to class enough times so that he could continue the average.

Unfortunately, due to the fact that it was a rather rare occasion that he showed up, he almost had a heart attack when he discovered that there was an essay due in two days, on a book that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand, and it was worth 50 of his grade.

The first person he ran to, as per usual, was Kira. Kira was smart, almost always had his face in a book, and Katou swore he remembered Kira reading _this _particular literary monster when they were in middle school.

"Kira!" Katou screamed upon finding Kira sitting on the bank near the river.

Kira looked up from the book he was reading and smiled, giving Katou a wave. Katou's expression however, made him frown in something almost resembling worry.

"What is it, Katou?" Kira asked.

"The Book!" Katou screamed, grabbing his school bag, ripping it open, and searching frantically for The Book. Upon pulling it out, he thrust it in Kira's face, making Kira lean back quite a bit to avoid having being hit in the nose with it.

"The book?" Kira asked, studying the cover. "Oh hey, I read that in grade seven. It was kind of boring though."

"Great! You read it!" Katou said, sitting down just a little bit too close for Kira's comfort. "Now, explain it to me."

Kira looked at Katou as though he were stupid. "Explain to you that book? In the next hour?"

Katou shook his head. "No, no, you can explain it to me all night if you want. And tomorrow. The essay's not due until Monday."

"Katou, it's Saturday," Kira said. He looked at the school uniform that Katou was wearing. "Oh hey, you went to school today."

"Shut up, Kira," Katou growled. "If you had showed up you could've explained it to me at lunch. Now, tell me what it says, dammit."

Kira looked at Katou, then laughed and stood up, brushing off his jeans. "I'd love to Katou, really. But dad has me going on some stupid 'family camping trip' for tonight and tomorrow."

Katou stared at Kira, not believing a word he said. "Skip!" Katou exclaimed. "Come on, you hate the guy. Why would you wanna go camping with him!"

Kira laughed. "Because I managed to convince a group of hotties to go camping on the same day right near where pops and I are setting up."

Katou lunged for Kira's feet as Kira began to walk away, and the older boy jumped out of Katou's grasp. "I'll see you later, Katou," Kira said.

"Are a couple of babes more important than your best friend!" Katou screamed, knowing full well what the answer was going to be, so he wasn't quite sure why he asked.

"Yep," Kira laughed. "Hey, ask Setsuna. He's smart," Kira said, and Katou was so desperate that he chose not to acknowledge the "ish" that Kira added to the end.

"Mudou. That's right. He's smart," Katou said, laughing a little. And he was sure that the boy was forgiving. Katou might kick Setsuna when he was down (quite literally) but Setsuna wasn't the type of guy to kick a metaphorical puppy when it was begging at his heels.

---

"No," Setsuna said, closing his front door in Katou's face.

Katou stared at the wooden door for a few moments. This couldn't be happening. He had went through all the trouble of looking up Setsuna's address, climbing over the gate that enclosed his fucking _mansion_ (he had no idea that Setsuna was rich) and asking who he assumed was Setsuna's dad and mother though, she didn't look much older than Setsuna himself) for "Mudou-kun" (he had even added the kun, for God's sake!) only to have the door slammed in his face.

"Mudou! Open this door right now or I'm going to kick your ass ten times harder than usual on Monday!" Katou screamed, beating on the door.

Then the door opened, and he all but fell forward, only regaining his balance because the woman was in his way of falling.

"Oh. Hello, Mudou-san," he said, laughing nervously and getting off of her. She really didn't look more than a year or two older than Setsuna, and she had a _really _nice set of breasts which Katou found his gaze being drawn to.

She giggled. "Oh no, I'm not a Mudou yet," she said, and then she held up her hand. "But Renjiro-chan said he'll marry me sometime during the next Golden Week."

Katou nodded, only looking at the ring for a moment before turning his gaze back to her breasts. "Congrats," he said. "Would it be possible to see Mudou...-kun, please?" he said.

She frowned thoughtfully and tapped her lips with a slender finger. "Well, he said that he said to not let you in," she said.

Katou scoffed. "He's just goofing around. Mudou-kun and I are old friends."

She grinned. "Well, in that case, feel free to come in."

She turned towards a set of stairs. "Set-chan" she called.

"Don't call me that!" Setsuna shouted down the stairs.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to Katou. "He's in a bad mood, don't mind him." Then she turned back up the stairs. "Are you in your room?"

There was a long pause from upstairs, as if Setsuna was contemplating actually dignifying the woman with an answer, before calling back down, "Yes."

She smiled at Katou. "He's in his bedroom," she said, as if Katou couldn't hear it. "It's the third room on the left."

Katou nodded, thanking her, before he began to head up the stairs. Then he looked up, and decided there were far to many of them. "You don't have an elevator, do you?" he asked. He wouldn't be surprised.

The woman, however, was. After shooting him a look, she laughed. "We're not rich, dear."

Katou rolled his eyes, heading up the stairs. Oh, of _course _they weren't. Everyone in Tokyo happened to live in mansions.

So, maybe the stairs weren't all _that _high, and he made it to the top in pretty much no time at all.

He found the third door on the left, and knocked. "Set-chan" he called, sing songy. He listened for a sound, and upon not finding one, he knocked louder. "Mudou? I know you're in there."

"What are you doing, moron?" Setsuna asked from behind him. Katou spun on his heel and looked at him.

"You said you were in your room!" Katou said, looking at the door behind him.

"I _am,_" Setsuna said, rolling his eyes.

"She said the third door on the left!"

Setsuna laughed a little. "She obviously doesn't know where my room is then. It's the fourth door on the right. The dog sleeps in the room you're knocking on.

Katou looked down, then nudged the doggy door with his foot. He probably should have noticed that earlier.

"What do you want, fool?" Setsuna asked.

Katou shrugged. "Well, I..." now that he was actually going to ask Setsuna, it seemed a lot harder to word. "Kira told me to come here."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Sempai's going camping this weekend."

"I know that!" Katou snapped, glaring at Setsuna. "What makes you think that I don't know that!" How did _Setsuna _know that Kira was going camping, and Katou hadn't known until the last minute!

Setsuna shrugged, then went back inside of his room, leaving the door open. Katou assumed that meant he could go inside.

Setsuna's room didn't really fit in with the rest of the house. The house was elaborately decorated, but seemed cold. Setsuna's room only had a bit of furniture, a bed, dresser, desk, and night table, with a bookshelf tucked away in his closet. He had posters hanging on his wall of bands and models and a portrait photo of a girl with the same eyes and hair as him. On his dresser, he had photo's of him and the girl in the portrait photo (probably a sister or something like that), of him and Kira, and of him and the freshman kid he tended to hang around with a lot. Unlike the rest of the house, it was welcoming.

"So, what did Kira send you here for," Setsuna asked, revealing to Katou a small fridge that he had tucked behind his bed. He pulled out a beer and tossed one to Katou.

"I...er," Katou started, opening the beer and taking a long drink from it. "I have an essay due in class on Monday."

"I'm not writing your essay," Setsuna answered immediately. "Besides, I'm just a freshman."

Katou shook his head. "I'm not asking you to write my fucking essay. If I wanted someone to write it for me, I'd beat up some nerd in my own year."

Setsuna was both slightly impressed by the fact that Katou was going to do something himself, and partly disgusted by the fact that it seemed as though Katou were speaking from experience.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Setsuna asked, sitting on his bed.

"I want you to explain it to me!" Katou said, pulling out his book.

Setsuna looked at it. "Genji Monogatari?" Setsuna asked, flipping through the rather thick novel. "You have to write an essay on _this _by Monday?"

Katou shrugged, feeling slightly sheepish. "I'm lead to believe that it's been assigned for a while. I just... didn't know. Japanese class never really interested me that much."

Setsuna looked slightly annoyed, but opened up the book none-the-less, and began reading aloud.

As it turns out, Setsuna was a rather poor exegete. Unlike Katou who had apparently been studying it for the past while in his Japanese class, Setsuna had never been taught the complexities of the literature, and therefore only made Katou comprehend it a _little _more than what he had previously done. Katou was also getting quite moody.

"What the fuck is your problem? You can't even read a stupid book?" Katou yelled at Setsuna, after about three hours. He grabbed the book and tossed it across the room.

"I'm a freshman. A _freshman_!" Setsuna yelled back. "You're the one who's been taking it in class!"

"And you think I'd pay attention? Jesus, Kira said you were smart! _He _read the book in grade seven!"

"Then you should've asked _him_ to help you!"

"You think I didn't!"

Katou sighed, rather exasperated, and flopped back down onto the bed. "My head hurts."

Setsuna sighed, getting off of the bed and picking up the book. After making sure it wasn't damaged, he set it on his desk. "I'm going to get something to eat. Want something?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want a fucking smoke," Katou said. Unfortunately for him, he had smoked his last one during his break at school that day.

"I have a pack in my dresser," Setsuna said on his way out the door.

Katou got up to get a smoke, and after eyeing the box that was definitely _not _Mild Sevens, he decided that he really needed a smoke and that didn't matter too much.

He was already half way done his second smoke when Setsuna walked in. Setsuna looked at the smoke in Katou's mouth, then at the butt in the ashtray, then he rolled his eyes. He snatched the pack away from Katou. "Don't you dare smoke my entire pack, Setsuna said, putting back in the drawer.

"Why? You never smoke them anyway," Katou snapped. He only ever seen Setsuna smoking _once_.

"That doesn't matter. If you wanna buy the pack off of me, then feel free."

Katou stood up, digging in his pocket. He didn't have the right change, but ended up tossing 300 yen to Setsuna. "There, keep the change," he growled, opening the drawer again and pocketing the pack of smokes.

Setsuna sighed, took a bite out of the sandwich he had made, and then got back to attempting to read the novel.

Katou was the first one to fall asleep, at about one in the morning. Setsuna sighed, taking the still lit smoke out from between Katou's lips and put it out. It was a wonder that Katou's place hadn't burned down if he fell asleep with cigarettes in his mouth. Then he put the book on his night stand.

"Katou, hey," Setsuna said, shaking Katou. When Katou did nothing more than mumble angrily swat Setsuna's hand away, Setsuna gave up. He was too tired to go through all the trouble of waking Katou up and sending him home. He was positive that Katou's parent's were used to him disappearing for a night anyway.

---

"Hello, Kira-kun," Setsuna's father welcomed him. "Setsuna's in his room. If I'm not mistaken, his friend's still here. Or maybe he left after we went to sleep."

Kira frowned, wondering which friend they were talking about. Though he had sent Katou over here, he was positive that Setsuna wouldn't have given him the time of day.

Which was why he was _very _surprised to find the two of them curled up against one another in Setsuna's bed, empty beer cans on the ground (he was assuming the ones that were smashed up and thrown across the ground were Katou's, and those standing upright and undamaged were Setsuna's), and cigarette butts in an ashtray. He suspected that the two of them hadn't exactly fallen asleep that way, but he knew that both of them happened to get a little cuddly when they were sleeping.

He snickered and climbed onto the bed, arms on either side of the boys and face hovering directly above theirs.

"Good morning!" he sang rather loudly, making them both wake up quickly.

Then they screamed, and tried to pull apart from on another, only to discover that they couldn't because of Kira's arms.

"You had a party without me? I'm hurt."

"I thought you were camping!" Katou exclaimed, pulling himself out from under Kira and sitting up.

"I was, but I missed both of you too much to stay. Oh, and my dad got pissed off when I decided to see what would happen if I threw a box of beer in the fire," Kira said, getting off of Setsuna and pouting. "But now I'm sad. I wanted to cuddle too."

He wasn't expecting Setsuna's foot in his back, and yelped, more in surprise than in pain.

"You can help Katou with his stupid essay now. I don't understand that goddamned book."

"He's not smart at all!" Katou said.

Kira laughed, then pulled a few papers from his bag and tossed them at Katou. "Here's your essay. I wrote it for you while I was camping."

Katou stared at him for a moment, then at the papers, then back at Kira. "You could've told me you were going to do that before I came to Setsuna's!" Katou snapped, lunging at Kira.

"But where would be the fun in that?" Kira sang.

When Katou got close, Kira leaned in and pecked him lightly on the lips, laughing heartily at the blush that crossed his features. Then before Setsuna knew what was going on, Kira was kissing him too. "Besides, I wanted my two favourite people to bond a little!"

Kira discovered that they had bonded in a way that he hadn't expected when he the both threw him out of the house.

* * *

Concrit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


End file.
